


Can't stop

by stormy1990



Category: Elisabeth, Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudolf had succeeded in shuting him out longer than he thought he would be able to, but a certain event in his life should finally break him enough to surrender and someone was hiding in the shadows waiting unpatiently to finally get called!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so dusk037,chained_akame and I decided to make some kind of Elisabeth fanfiction exchange, using three different Johnny's WEST songs for it. So here is my story, but don't expect too much, okay?^^" I watched the play last year and this year and used some of the songs' lyrics as dialogs (which might seem a little bit strange, but I wanted to try it out). I am also addressing Death (Shirota Yu) as "He" the whole time (which is because of my last sentence) so I am extremely sorry that it will be totally confusing to keep track of which character is which! The "shadows" I am talking about are the dancers which are with Death the whole time! So I hope all those notes didn't scare you, have fun reading if you are interested ;)

With slow steps He moved towards the open double doors of the castle. The people who were passing Him were laughing and chatting, after all it was a joyful occasion today, wasn’t it? It wasn’t actually as if He was invited to this high society event, but He didn’t need an invitation.  
_Can't stop_  
Women in long dresses and with beautifully pinned up hair passed by Him and even though He couldn’t deny their beauty, He wasn’t here for them.  
_The sparkling chandelier, the noise of the party_  
He reached the entrance of the ball room and stopped at the top of the stairs. An older couple stepped next to Him, the man dressed in a blue uniform and his wife in a wide dark green dress. The man standing next to the staircase introduced them loudly and the people gathered in the room applauded as they stepped down to join them. The same happened with the next couples to enter and for a while He remained there to observe this amusing habit of getting attention. He was standing right at the top of the stairs, the red carpet in front of Him showing the way to his actual goal, but no one would introduce Him. No one needed to. Everyone knew him, but the fewest dared to acknowledge his presence. They preferred it to hide behind their impish laughs and posed politeness. But all that wouldn’t help them when it was time to finally meet Him.  
_Feel so lonely, though I'm right next to you_  
_Can't even touch, you're so close yet so far_  
His face immediately changed as the next person appeared next to Him at the stairs. Everyone fell silent and turned towards him. The boy which was also dressed in a formal blue suit with the typical golden parts on the shoulder and the red embellishments around the golden buttons over his chest was the only one who wasn’t as cheerful as the rest of the crowd and that even though he was the main person tonight. A beautiful young lady stepped next to him. Her long hair pinned up with silver pins formed like flowers. Her smile was beautiful and there was no doubt that she was really happy about standing at the boy’s side. But the smile the boy formed was fake. Of course He had noticed and He couldn’t from forming a lopsided smile on the way the boy tried to make everyone believe how happy he was, even though he felt completely empty inside. The boy lifted his hand and his beautiful wife put her hand in his palm.  
_You looked down at the ring she gave you_  
_And faked a smile_  
“Please make way for the entrance of Prince Rudolf and his beautiful wife,” the man at the staircase introduced them and slowly they stepped down the red carpet. As they reached the last step the first people bowed and as they finally reached the end of the hall, even the last one was facing the ground. Except for Him, of course. He still hadn’t moved, He was too fascinated by the boy. Watching how he walked towards his parents to greet them was more amusing than He had thought. He was impressed how good the boy was faking his happiness. How he smiled at his mother like she had done him the biggest favor of all time by deciding this marriage. No one knew that for the boy it was more like the walk towards a scaffold than towards a throne. But He knew of course and He tilted His head with a delighted smile. The boy moved over to his chair after helping his wife to sit down. Rudolf let his eyes wander around the hall where the people had spread into small groups, chatting or dancing through the hall.  
_Suddenly our gazes met_  
The boy’s eyes went wide as he realized that He was standing at the top of the stairs, looking at him with a smile, but he didn’t seem scared, more like fascinated. Not that He wouldn’t have this influence on everyone as soon as they acknowledged His presence. The moment He moved down the first steps of the stairs, the boy got up as well. No one seemed to be surprised how he moved through the crowd, still staring with a weird fascination towards the stairs. It seemed like everyone would have forgotten about the main person of the evening, not that the boy would mind.  
He felt how the boy scanned His whole body as He had finally reached the end of the stairs and the boy made his way towards Him through the crowd. What drew his attention the most? The uncommon black clothes, with the high boots and the open shirt? The long silver hair, which was put back into a ponytail, but left a few strains fall over the shoulders? Or the black mark which searched its way over his chest?  
Whatever it was, it wasn’t as fascinating as the boy’s eyes, because as they finally met in the middle of the room, with all of the people dancing around them as if they would be in their own world keeping everyone else outside, the boy looked up at Him with eyes filled with so many emotions that He couldn’t resist from moving his hand over the boy’s cheek.  
_"Please help me"_  
_Your eyes seemed to say_  
The boy also moved his hand up to the other one’s face. He could see that the younger one was surprised by the cold skin his fingertips touched, but he didn’t pull away. As if in trance the boy leant closer, getting up on his toes to be able to put his hand around the other one’s neck, but then suddenly he gasped, pulling away. He wanted to escape, but it was too late. He had moved forward as the younger one realized the danger and had grabbed his lower arm, the boy holding on to his in return. He was afraid, it was written all over his face. But he was still not taking his eyes off him and even though he pulled lightly on his arm, it couldn’t be called resistance.  
_Come to me, I want to say, but I can't tell you_  
_I want to hold you tight but I can't do_  
_I'm filled with the desire to take you away_  
His silent request made the boy relax again, even though it seemed to be happening against his will. As He pulled him closer again he couldn’t resist. Suddenly he was just inches away from Him and they started moving as all the other people around, dancing through the crowd. But the boy had noticed the shadows which were dancing with them. Even though he had tried to get away from Him before, he looked at Him in panic as He pushed him towards one of the shadows. The shadow caught him and pulled him away, but the boy tried to fight back, reaching out for Him. The shadows were getting clearer now, more structured and the boy could see that they looked alike. But they were less dangerous, but also less fascinating. That was also why the boy tried to free himself as another shadow grabbed him and swirled around him to lift him up.  
He looked at their dance with another smile and stretched His hand out as the boy searched for His eyes again. Just before he reached Him, just before their hands touched another shadow pulled him away, holding him in his embrace and the boy almost fell on his knees, despair showing in his eyes.  
_I don't care if love is pure_  
_Even if the world scorns us_  
_I want to see this love through_  
_I just can't stop lovin' you_  
As the shadow finally released him, he almost jumped into His arms. He moved His hand over the boy’s hair with an understanding smile. The more He was needed the more He liked it after all. The despair they felt made it even more entertaining. Again the boy backed off suddenly, but this time He held him tight on the upper arms and the boy’s eyes grew wide in fear. Why was he still resisting? Hadn’t he called for Him in the first place? He leant down towards him, but as He could feel the boy’s breath against his lips the younger one fled out of His grip again. He stumbled and fell on his knees, moving one hand up to his chest. Yes he was definitely afraid, He could hear his erratic heartbeat and feel his shivers through the vibration in the ground and it made Him crave for more. He moved quickly and the boy almost let out a small scream as He crouched down in front of him. As the younger one tried to crawl away He came even closer, almost sitting on top of him.  
_Even if this love is tainted, I don't care_  
_I want you so bad it's driving me crazy_  
_You're the only one for me, can't stop lovin' you_  
They both remained like this for a moment. The music still playing, the people still dancing and the shadows watching them with greedy eyes. But again the boy wouldn’t run away. This time the determination in his eyes had defeated his fear and he sat up on his knees facing Him again. His hand moved slow and with shaking fingers and he pulled back once as he touched his black mark. But he moved forward again, now moving his hand slowly up, touching His clothes, then His hair until he had reached His face, but then he stopped.  
“The time of silence is finally over,” He whispered and the sound of His voice had made the boy lose all his doubts and all his caution.  
_I grab your hand and race through the house_  
_Run like crazy, but I pause at the door_  
_Come to myself, my heart hesitates as I grip the nob_  
The music was just a faint sound, now that they were standing alone in the corridor. The shadows had followed them, but they kept their distance. The boy was too busy with his own thoughts to care for their teasing smirks. He stood behind him and waited patiently, but after a moment He grabbed his arms making the boy flinch. As He leant down to his ear he closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath.  
“I am your friend, remember?” He asked and the next moment the boy opened the door and dashed into the middle of the room. He looked around panicked as if he didn’t know what he had come here for. Again he put his hands up to his chest, trying to calm down his breathing. The shadows had entered the room as well and the door closed without a single sound.  
He moved around the boy and waited for him to look up at Him, but this time the boy seemed to get scared again. He shook his head and turned towards the door, but the shadows blocked his way and then a firm grip on his shoulder turned him around again.  
“Have you forgotten our promise?” He asked in a low voice as He moved His hand over the boy’s cheek, brushing lightly over the side of his lips. As He pulled his hand back He moved His fingers over His own lips, closing His eyes on the arousing feeling which rose inside of Him. He had done this so often, but after all the years of waiting, He couldn’t deny that it was more intense than all the other times before.  
“I didn’t forget!” Rudolf said in a voice which didn’t sound like his own and he paused for a moment. But he had fallen too deep already, to be able to get away from Him. “You are my friend, indeed. But my worries are ripping me apart,” he added in a shaking voice.  
“Don’t worry, I am by your side,” He replied as He took his hand in his own.  
_You slip the ring off your ring finger_  
_And purse your lips and nod_  
_Your dark eyes said_  
_"I'll follow you"_  
_And told me you'd made up your mind_  
“The darkness is spreading,” Rudolf let out, scared of his own words, but the other one shook His head. The boy tried to get away again, but He took a grip on his hand, not willing to let him go so easily again.  
“People are too blind to see that,” He answered with a knowing look.  
“Someone is screaming!” Rudolf shouted suddenly. He tried to turn towards the door, but he couldn’t get away and the shadows were laughing at him.  
“Their cries will fade away,” He answered as He pulled him closer again and forced his head up so that he would finally look at Him again. One look and the boy had fallen silent again, his resistance gone completely and still this wasn’t how He wanted to end it. Wasn’t it too easy? After all those years of waiting, he wanted more!  
“The world is falling apart and I can’t do anything.” This time Rudolf spoke in an almost emotionless voice and he didn’t even flinch as He moved His hand over his hair before He stepped back to take his hand and guide him to his bed.  
“The sorrow starts from here. Are you ready to face it all?”  
“No, I can’t bear it,” The boy answered afraid and shook his head. He pulled away his hand just to clench it in his own hair. The boy’s suffering made Him smile again, but the other one couldn’t see it as he fell to his knees and rested with his elbows on his bed.  
“And you don’t have to,” He promised him and He didn’t even have to touch him to lift him off the ground. A small movement of His hands was enough to make him stand up and turn around, finally He had almost gained full control. The boy looked at Him eager, this time not even trying to keep his distance. There was a last hint of insecurity showing in his eyes and it made it even more challenging. He had waited for him to finally be ready and his interest had grown to an extent where it was almost unbearable and it made Him laugh, because after all, the one longing for their next encounter should have been Rudolf and not Him. After all, the boy had finally called out to Him after all these years.  
_When I met you, for the first time_  
_I knew the meaning of love, I can say that_  
_Together there's nothing to fear_  
Yes the boy was definitely ready. His eyes were begging Him to finally free him from his entire burden and all the pain. He lifted His hand to touch the boy’s face and the other one looked up at Him as if in trance. Again Rudolf tried to lean forward, but He refused and held him in place on his shoulders, pushing him backwards on the bed. Yes one kiss was all that it took, but He wouldn’t make it this easy for him.  
Rudolf didn’t even flinch as the shadows suddenly reached out for him as they surrounded the bed. They removed his jacket and left him with his white shirt which he grabbed with slightly shaking fingers as He crawled on the bed right in front of him. The boy wanted to back off as He came closer, but the shadows pushed him towards Him and suddenly they were sitting right in front of each other on their knees. To His surprise it was the boy who reached out for Him and let his hands travel over His low collar where His black marks were visible. But then he removed his hand with a kind of guilty look.  
“I can’t,” he let out in an almost inaudible voice, but it was obvious that it was his duty speaking and not his desire.  
“There is nothing you can’t do!” He replied in a soothing voice as He made him look up at Him with His hand under his chin again.  
_There's no such thing as an impossible love_  
_No matter what anyone says_  
_This fever will never cool_  
“No one can stop you from making your own decisions and I already told you that I will be here for you whatever you decide!” Not that He wouldn’t already know what the boy had decided. He just needed to admit it to himself. And the next moment the boy seemed to have finally stood above all his imperial duties and gave in to his own weakness. The hands which were on His collar until now travelled suddenly down to His pants and He couldn’t stop from smiling out of satisfaction how the boy had not just given in to his desire to follow Him, but also to His try to make this even more entertaining than He had ever taken away someone before.  
The boy’s hands demanded more as he tried to reach out for Him, but no He wouldn’t make it this easy for him. They were already so close, too close and the hot breath of the younger one made Him close his eyes in excitement for a moment. He could feel how Rudolf tried to move under Him, to get rid of all the fabric which was stopping him from feeling more. It were the shadows which finally gained him his wish and as He backed off a little bit the shadows reached out for both of them and as in trance Rudolf looked up at Him as one of the shadows took off His shirt revealing his black marks completely. The boy was so distracted that he missed that he got stripped out of his own clothes as well. Seconds later he found himself pressed down into the pillows again and the shadows retreated, but stayed close to the bed nevertheless, they were grinning at them, laughing in excitement, but their sounds didn’t even reach Rudolf anymore. As he realized that they finally touched skin on skin the boy closed his eyes and let out a low moan on which He smiled down at the younger one. After all he was the one to lead the boy’s emotions into despair and need, but He couldn’t deny that He was slowly losing control Himself through His rising tension. Careful, almost not touching He moved one hand over the boy’s exposed skin, His eyes following the light movements of his chest rising and falling in pure fascination.  
It had been how long since He had been this interested in a human? Centuries? Maybe longer, He forgot. Maybe it was even the first time that He could actually word out those feelings, because sure for a human they were normal and He couldn’t but think of Rudolf as foolish at first, because there were a lot of humans which have fallen for Him this way, but wasn’t it the first time for Him to fall in His own trap? On the other hand He didn’t really mind, because feeling like this made it even more exciting.  
“Please…” the boy whined and it just made his smile grew wider.  
_I just can't stop lovin' you_  
_I'll risk my life for this love_  
The boy tried to reach out for Him again and this time He let him move his hands greedily over His upper body. Rudolf’s hands traveled all the way down to His stomach and up to His shoulders again, his eyes locked on the black marks. As he moved his arms around His neck and tried to make him come closer, the other one let out a chuckle before He moved one hand to the boy’s lips and moved His thumb carefully over the boy’s lips.  
“You want it to be over this fast?” But Rudolf shook his head, no of course he didn’t, but he was impatient and longing for more. And if He wanted to deny it or not, He wasn’t much better. The next time He moved away was just to shift positions a little bit and Rudolf knew of course how to position himself to make things faster. The next time He leant forward He put one hand next to the boy’s head and moved His other one slowly over his cheek. The boy wrapped his arms around the other one’s neck again, but didn’t try to get closer this time. They both refused to take their eyes off each other and even as He finally pushed in, Rudolf tried hard to stay sane. But the boy’s effort to stay calm made Him raise an eyebrow at him before He moved a little bit rougher to get the reaction He wanted to see. The boy threw his head back, covering his mouth with his lower arm and let out a muffled moan and this sound was what He had been craving for. He sat up a little bit, with His hand still remaining on the boy’s face, now almost in his hair, while the boy had moved his hands down to the other one’s hips. It didn’t even startle Him that the younger one wanted Him to move more even though he hadn’t relaxed at all. After all the physical pain was nothing compared to the mental pain the boy had had to face over the years.  
“You’re so beautiful,” He let out as Rudolf finally opened his eyes again and looked up at Him with greedy eyes. The first sweat drops were forming on the younger one’s forehead and He couldn’t resist, so He leant down to kiss his forehead to taste his salty skin.  
_There's nothing logical about it, 'cause this_  
_Was probably fate, can't stop lovin' you_  
The boy closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to relax again, but He didn’t want him to look so peaceful, it didn’t feel right. He would find peace soon enough, so why not letting him feel one last time that he was alive? He lowered himself towards the boy’s neck and found Rudolf’s arms around His neck right away. He formed a smile on the erratic breathes the boy took and as He finally tasted the boy’s salty skin with his lips again, He couldn’t hold back anymore and buried His teeth in his smooth skin. The boy escaped a moan and his nails clawed into his back right over the black marks. The boy hadn’t seen until now that His marks were formed like wings on His back, but the way he suddenly relaxed his hands again to stroke over them, it seemed that he noticed the change. Again He had to smile, because suddenly the boy tensed as he moved his long fingers over the black marks which seemed to get structured slowly. But another bite on his skin, this time on his jawline, distracted him enough to not spend it any attention for the moment.  
“No…” He let out with a hot breath on the boy’s face as Rudolf tried to turn his face to kiss Him. He was still feeling too excited about seeing the younger one melt under Him to let it end like this.  
“Please, make it all stop,” the boy let out in a slightly unsteady voice and of course He understood what he meant, but again He shook His head.  
“It’s okay to not think about it, for one last time just let it all go,” He whispered as He moved His hands up to the boy’s face to make sure that He had a safe access to the skin of his neck and collarbone without Rudolf trying to kiss Him again. There was not even the slightest bit of resistance left and the boy wasn’t even trying to suppress his moans or stop his hands from touching Him. He had shook his head a few times before as if he tried to get back to his senses, but now he had finally admitted his defeat or more like surrendered to his wish. Okay maybe it wasn’t actually the boy’s wish to delay everything, especially not like this, but the fact that he gave in to it made it even more entertaining.  
“Shall I make you feel the pleasure of being alive once more?”  
_Yeah I can be the one for you_  
_Let's go_  
_Can't stop_  
He moved His hands down a little bit and the need in the boy’s eyes made Him close one hand around him without waiting for a reply. He still leant down to him, His eyes scanning the boy’s face in fascination as his expression seemed to change endlessly through the way He touched him.  
The next moment the shadows moved closer again and the boy felt how one of them pulled on his arm and he didn’t try to resist, but his eyes were fixed on Him instead. His hair was sticking to his neck in sweaty strains and he was obviously struggling hard to keep his breathing pace slow. No He wanted more, He could still feel more. He picked up pace and tightened His grip around him at the same time and the moan the boy tried to suppress gave him a satisfaction which was maybe bigger than anytime He had just sent someone away.  
“Please take me away,” Rudolf’s voice was almost not audible anymore and he had pulled Him down on His neck with his free hand, his other arm still in the tight grip of the shadows. As he moved his hand down to His back he didn’t pull away again as he felt the wings getting even more structured than before. He even tried to focus more on it and as he lifted his gaze from His lips towards His back it was obvious that he finally saw them.  
The wings had taken shape, now spreading over His back and instead of feeling scared it seemed like the boy would get weirdly turned on by it as he finally thrusted his hips up for the first time, taking some action himself, even though he was already so close.  
“You want it to end? You want me to take you away?”  
_You're a part of me_  
_And also my everything_  
Rudolf just nodded, his hips moving against His and his hand tried desperately to finally get Him down and slowly he didn’t resist his wish anymore. The moment he leant closer the shadows opened Rudolf’s palm and the boy flinched a little bit as something cold touched his skin, but before he could turn to take a look, He moved one hand to the boy’s chin to make him look up to Him and moved His hand over his full length and thrusted against the boy’s hip movements, like it was Him who was more desperate than the boy. In the corner of His eyes he saw how Rudolf closed his hand around the cold metal and the shadows whispered some unclear encouragements next to them.  
“Please take me…” the rest of the sentence was replaced by a low moan and he finally moved his arm up to his head. As the metal met his skin it seemed like he wanted to pull back, but He held the boy’s hand in place, giving him an understanding, but still somehow mocking look.  
_I won't let anyone have you_  
“Such a shame…” He said without even knowing why, because He had died for finally being able to get to Rudolf, but now He somehow felt weird, was it disappointment? Was He afraid that the boy wouldn’t be the same even though He could have him close for eternity? But the determination of the boy left no space for doubts and as his long fingers suddenly reached out for His chin to pull him closer He could feel pure excitement taking over Him. He wondered how the boy had been able to not moan before their lips finally met, as their excitement took over both of them at the same moment, taking them to their climax the moment one life had ended and another one began. The boys lips which had felt hot at first and had tried to move greedily against His, were slowly turning cold and then the boy shut his eyes, but didn’t let Him back off. He relaxed and calmness took over him before the shot fell.  
Silence! The shadows were laughing in faint voices, almost not audible to Him. Why hadn’t He backed off until the last moment? He normally loved it to look in their desperate and empty eyes, but this time it had been different. He wanted to taste and feel every living part of the boy until the very end. His wings had spread around them, sealing them off from the shadows which were already impatiently waiting to take him away.  
He moved his hand over the boy’s white skin and over his lips once more before he finally backed off. “Finally you are mine!”  
_No one can stop me_  
Indeed no one would ever be able to stop Him, because He is his majesty: Der Tod!


End file.
